


Flamingo

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then next time put a locking jutsu on the door, damn it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flamingo

“You could have knocked, you know.”

The face may have been hidden behind an expressionless ANBU mask but the eye roll was audible in the voice. “Right. I was responding to what I thought was the Hokage in a fight for his life – also known as doing my job – and I'm supposed to take the time to knock?”

“Please.” A distinct snort was heard from underneath the Hokage hat. “As if I couldn't thoroughly kick the ass of any attacker without your help.”

“Then next time put a locking jutsu on the door, damn it!”

“I tried that a month ago, when you were on that mission to Takigakure.” There was a long pause. “Cricket tried to break the door down and ended up in the hospital with a separated shoulder.”

What sounded suspiciously like a laugh came from underneath the Panther's mask. “So I guess I should be pleased that you only leave the door unlocked when you know I'll be the one bursting in?”

The hat and the mask walked along for a while in companionable silence. “I authorized a new mask and code name recently. Flamingo.”

“I know. She's been assigned to my squad.”

“And?”

A shrug. “She's good. The mask could use a little less pink, though.” He glanced sideways. “Why?

The Hokage's hat tilted slightly to one side. “It made me start thinking of working on a new move. You know, the whole standing on one leg thing.”

“You're disgusting. And that's not a 'move', that's -”

“I'd like your help.”

A long silence. “I'll bring the booze.”


End file.
